My Drug And Me
by MySoulIsSoldToCrowley
Summary: Once a shy boy Castiel, has gotten prescribed an anxiety drug, he can't shake it loose. Once he were to find out, will Dean allow him to do this? HIGHSCHOOL AU! OOC! DESTIEL, CROWSTIEL, MEGSTIEL, SAMIFER
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Bromance Destiel, Crowstiel.

Warnings: Drug use, Alcohol, Swearing, Kissing. I thinks thats it...

Chapter 1: This addiction.

"You hit me just like heroin.

I feel you coursing through my veins.

I once tried to kick this addiction,

I swear I'll never kick again,

won't ever kick again,

no."

He was walking outside among the rooftops. He usually liked it up here, the slight breeze between his wings felt great in this heat. He got to his favorite spot by vent ducts. He sat on the frame. Castiel had his deep blue eyes transfixed on a tree in the distance. He didn't notice at first that another boy slightly older than him was only about three feet away. The boy cleared his throat. Castiel quickly turned to look at him. His blue eyes meet his. They looked similar in many ways, though, the other boy had dirty blond hair, and seemed to be about three or so inches taller. "The hell Luci, don't sneek up on me like that." Castiel said after a moment.

Lucifer smirked. "Cassie, you know I don't do greetings." He replied. He went down to his younger brother and laughed. "Hell, none of us, but you do. Mostly Gabriel too." He ruffled his hand in his brothers dark black hair, commonly referred to as, sex-hair, that goes great with his sex-appeal, even though Castiel prefers not to 'get busy' not that he hasn't. Lucifer pulled out a bottle of beer and a pack of cigarettes. "Hey no one's gonna know bro, just try one please." Lucifer said with puppy eyes handing Castiel a drink.

Castiel looked skeptically at the bottle. "You sure?" He replied as he reached out his hand to grab it. "You didn't do anything to it, right?" He questioned taking a sip.

"Nah, I didn't." He paused. "This time." He finished as he grabbed a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. "You smoke?" He asked as he grabbed his lighter from his pocket.

Castiel looked at the cigarette in his brothers mouth. "Do you drink?" He questioned, taking a sip of the cool beverage.

"Fair enough." Lucifer nodded. "Wait. Why are you not in any of your classes?" He questioned looking a his younger brother. "Usually I'm the one who skips." He added.

"I don't feel like it." Castiel replied. "I mean, come on now, we've been going to school for a couple of centuries now, we've barely aged!" He said standing up. His drink sloshing in his hand. He was almost yelling now. "What the more can we possiablly learn! Nothing! That's what!" He said taking a big gulp.

"Yeah, you're right I guess." He shrugged taking a huff of his cigg.

"You're damn right, I'm right!" He said sitting back down next to his brother. Cas sighed.

Lucifer put a hand on his brother shoulder. "It's okay man, let it out, you know I feel the same way." He responded.

Castiel sighed. "It's just for over 200 years we've been pushed around, Gabriel, you, and me. Now Gabriel is dead because of it." Castiel looked Lucifer in the eye. He quickly looked back down when he mentioned Gabriel's death. "How come you try to protect me? Even when you know that I know the truth behind Gabe's death?" He asked his brother, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Why? Why do stay by me? Why have you not taken your own life or, or, taken mine?" He sighed, a tear rolled down his cheak.

"I-" Lucifer was stunned by the sudden change in his brothers words. 'Probably just the drink talking.' He thought. "Cassie, listen, I'm." He stood up and looked down at his brother. Lucifer sighed. "I'm going to go to my dorm room, okay? I'll call you later." He said. He threw his cigarette to the ground, put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Castiel nodded. When Lucifer was finally gone, he grabbed the bottle and threw its half emptyness off the roof. Castiel looked down into his lap. He back was along a AC Duct. Castiel paused for a moment when his phone beeped, he feared it was going to be Lucifer texting him. Castiel picked up his phone and looked at the message. It wasn't Luci at all, it was Dean Winchester, a human in Castiel's gym class.

It read;

Dean W.: Hey, Cas! Meet me at ur dorm rm in 10 k?

Despite his alarm, Castiel did breifly smile at the fact that Mr. Big Shot Player Ladies Man Winchester, has called him by a nickname. But that smile soon faded when he relised, he was drunk.

Castiel panicked. 'Shit!' He thought. He stood up and quickly thought of a response.

Castiel: K, got it, just give me a second.

Dean W.: Alright! :)

Castiel slid his phone into his jeans pocket. 'Great, now I better sober up by then.' He thought.

When Castiel reached his dorm room he found Dean standing in the door way. He smiled slightly at Dean, limping a slight bit.

"Hello, Dean." He said holding the doorway for support, on his way here he had another bottle of beer, probably not the best desicion.

"'Bout time, for a second, I thought you were actually attending your classes." He replied laughing a slight bit. "You drunk?" He asked.

Castiel sighed. "A little yeah." He looked at Dean and smiled slightly, he still had no idea why Dean was here, he only knows him from gym class.

"So, I turn all the good kids bad." Dean smirked. "Anyways, I bet you're wondering why I am here? Since we don't even speak outside of the only class we have together, well besides then the only time we talk is in the locker room, um, when we are getting changed." He said blushing a little at his own words, but then quickly shook it off. "So, I wanted to get to know you better. You know, maybe we can go get breakfast together in the morning?" He asked smilling at Cas.

Castiel looked a bit shocked quite frankly. "I um, would love to." He replied.

"Great." Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "See you at 7:30?" He questioned.

"Yeah, see you then." Castiel replied. Dean nodded and then started walking away. Once he was out of veiw, Castiel entered his dorm room, and sat down on his bed, thinking of what just happend. He was about to lie down and take a quick nap before gym, but Lucifer had other plans. Castiel sat up when he heard his phone ring from his pocket.

"Hello?" He questioned.

"Hey, baby brother, how you doing? I see you're still not in any of your classes, you okay?" Lucifer replied back.

"One, we're twins Luci. Two, yeah, well I was about to take a nap and then show up for 10th and 11th period, but I think you ruined 10th period art for me." Castiel said dryly.

"Oh, sorry, um well, just wanted to see how you are." Lucifer said.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Castiel shrugged.

"Um, yeah, sure. Bye." Lucifer said as he clicked off the phone.

Castiel shut his phone and layed down on his bed. Shutting his eyes, thinking about why he was just so harsh to Lucifer and why he accepted Dean's offer. He soon driffted off in deep sleep.

When he woke up, he checked his clock. 1:01 it read. Just near the end of tenth. He sat up and rubbed his clouded eyes. He got out of bed, realizing that he had no shirt on.

"Shit." He said out loud. 'No! I never changed, this must mean that Dean had seen me like this. Uggg... Fuck my life.' He thought. He quickly threw on a plain black shirt on his slim, but muscular body. He shifted his hair a bit, and then exited his room, heading for the gymnasiam. When he entered the room, he found that the previous class was just getting changed to get out of there.

"Hey, Castiel!" Said a shorter boy, well compared to the fact the Cas was 17 in a half. He looked to be about 14, he had brown eyes and shaggy hair. It was Dean's younger brother Sam.

"Hi Sam!" Castiel replied with a smile.

"Well, I'm off to eleventh, see ya around." Sam replied, smiling as he left.

Castiel walked over to his locker. He grabbed his pair of shorts and his muscle shit. He slipped on the black basketball shorts he had after taking off his jeans. He slipped on the black muscle shirt after taking of his own regular shirt. He sat there for a minute. He was going to wait for more people in his gym period to enter, before going out. What he didn't realize is that Dean Winchester had all ready entered. Castiel walked out to the next locker area, where he didn't plan on seeing Dean, but there he was, Dean had just taken his shirt off and was looking for his other one in his locker, he frowned when he couldn't find it, but then smiled when he saw Castiel walk by.

"Hey, Cas." He said to him. Castiel turned to face the green eyed man.

"Hey Dean, shouldn't you have a shirt on when you great people?" Castiel joked.

"Yeah, well, your greeting earlier didn't exactially have a PG friendly warning." Dean replied with a slight blush.

"Ha, well, to be fair, I had two bottles of beer, in a 20 minute span." Castiel said.

"Right, anyways, do you, um, have a spare shirt?" He questioned. Castiel thought for a moment before saying.

"Yeah, hold on." Dean nodded as Castiel went to his locker, after a moment he pulled out a black muscle shit, it was one size to big on his body, so he thought it might fit Dean. He walked back over to Dean's locker area.

"Here." He said throwing Dean the shirt.

"Thanks Cas." Dean replied blushing some more, he slid on the shirt. It fit perfectly. It allowed his muscle to be shown quite clearly.

Castiel didn't have time to say 'you're welcome.' becasue he found himself getting hugged from behing by Crowley. Castiel turned his head to look at the British teenager. He examined his eyes, they were brown, but foggy, this could only mean one thing. 'Dammit he's fucking smashed right now.' Castiel thought in his head.

"Hey, Crowley what are you doing here? You don't have gym with me." Castiel said, finally breaking free off his grip. Castiel could notice Dean shift uncomfortably, from the corner of his eye.

"Thought I say hello to my favourite, um, 'friend'" Crowley replied air quoting the word 'friend' as if he ment something more than that. His British accent very apperent.

"Yeah, because a hugging a guy from behind like that is what, 'friends' do." Castiel replied mimicking the other boy's getures. Castiel was lost for words and just stood there awkwardly after he had stated that. Luckily Dean noticed and chimed in.

"Wait-Wait-Wait! You guys, are you like, fucking with each other." Nevermind about Deans helpfulness.

"What do you think, you painted whore!" Crowley said in a matter-of-factly voice. Dean looked really shocked, his mouth hanging agape.

"Um, Dean, I'll, uh, meet you in gym class okay?" Castiel suggested, he seriously needed to talk to Crowley about this.

"Um sure, later Cas." Dean said before leaving with a what-the-fucking-mind-fuck face on.

Once Dean had left, Castiel shoved Crowley into a locker, gripping tightly onto his suit jacket. His blue eyes staring in to the souless drug dealing man before him.

"What the fuck, why did you do that!" Castiel practically screamed at Crowley. Crowley just shrugged unaffected. 'What the hell did he take?'

"Wanted to keep the doggy away from my kitten." He said trying to suduce Castiel. Crowley showed no recodnition of Castiel's anger. Instead, he got closer to Castiel, as if that was even possible. He leaned foward and captured Castiel in a kiss. His hand released Crowley's jacket. Crowley soon found himself burrowing his hands in Castiel's hair. His eyes clossed, Castiel reached a hand down to Crowley's belt.

Crowley moved his hands and untaggled them from Castiel's hair, but instead, moved them under his black muscle shirt, feeling the carving of Castiel's underneath his warm hands. Still, while in the kiss, Castiel stuck his tounge out and licked along Crowley's teeth, begging for enterance. Persistant enough, Crowley allowed him to enter. Their toungs fought for dominance, Castiel won supirior, as he usually proved to be an Alpha male with women and me, his moved his tounge exploring Crowley's mouth thouroughly.

Castiel's hand moving to undue Crowley's belt. Crowley was lost in ecstacy, he moaned into the kiss, wishing it could last for ever, just this passionate kiss, not what he is used to. Crowley's moan sent waves of pleasure down Cas' spine. He gasped for air. They were so lost in what they were doing that they didn't see Lucifer come in. He cleared his throat. Alarmed both the Junior, Crowley, and Senior, Castiel, had seperated as fast as lighting, despite Crowley's whimpers off being trashed and loss of contact.

"Well shit!" Lucifer clasped his hands together. "Well, this was a shocker." Castiel saw Crowley put his button back in place and put his belt on. Castiel thought he was going to be sick. He had both of his hands behind his back. He felt Crowley slip something into one of them.

"Well, that's my que." And with that Crowley ran off. Cas felt like a fucking prostitute right then and there. 'A kiss, and almost sex for cheap drugs, I shall make not of that.'

"Brother, seriously what has gotten into you?" Lucifer questioned. Cas felt his head start to spin.

"Dammit Crowley." Was the only thing he could say that was coharent as he fell into a deep black out.

When Castiel awoke he was in his dorm room he wasn't surprised to see Crowley next to him on the bed. Castiel rubbed his eyes and sat up, propping himself on one elbow. He turn to face Crowley. He looked sober now, and not high, admitably he liked him better this way.

"What did you smoke that made me pass out?" Castiel questioned furrowing his brow. Castiel had almost forgot about Dean, luckily Lucifer probably planned a great excuse, one of the many reasons he loved his twin.

"Ah, yes, well. I actually snorted it, and it was Vicoden." Crowley said placing a hand on the older boys shoulder, Castiel didn't even try to shrug him off. When a moment of silenced had passed between them, Crowley took a turn to continue speaking. "I need you to, um sell some for me.." Crowley said in a nervous British accent, he rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"Depends, how much we talking?" Castiel replied. He doesn't know where he got this sudden 'Bad Ass Cas' Crowley didn't seem to mind. Infact it turned the Juniour on even more. Crowley shifted on the bed.

"Um, 2 balloons of Heroin and um, 4 dime bags of pot." Crowley said. Castiel stared up at him. His eyes widened.

"Herion?" His usual gruff voice got a little higher when he said it. Crowley removed his hand off of Castiel shoulder. Crowley nodded.

"Yeah, but, I'll pay you whatever you want." He said with a smile. Castiel thought about this. He got out of the bed and reached a hand in his pocket. He pulled out an anxiety pill, this is what made him not be normal Castiel, he moved past Crowley, plopped the pill in his mouth and swallowed. The he looked back at the British boys face.

"I'll do it." Was all he said.

"This addiction.

This addiction.

This addiction.

I go off the rails without you.

Sick with this addiction in me."

A/N:

Song: This addiction, by Alkaline Trio

5 reviews and i'll countinue!


	2. Chapter 2

Parings: Bromance Destiel, One-Way Samifer, Crowstiel, One-Way Megstiel

Warnings: Drug Use, Alcohol, Light Fluffiness, OOC Castiel, OOC Dean, Kissing

Rating: T for Trusting

A/N: Thank you Buffy6x7 you actually inspired me to keep writing! :D

Chapter 2: New One

"Hey hey, you you, I don't like your boyfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you, I could be your boyfriend"

After Castiel woke up the next day he found himself alone in his dormroom. He had barely remembered what he had agreed to the previous evening. He turned his head to look at the clock next to his bed. He looked at it carefully trying to make out the numbers, as he was still sleepy. "6:57" He said aloud. 'Great, that will give me just enough time to shower before bre-DEAN!" He sat up quickly at the thought, he grabbed a pill, popped it in his mouth and swallowed as fast as he could. Then he rushed to grab a clean shirt, it read "Black Sabbath" on the front, he figured Dean would like it. Next he moved across his room, he was so glad he didn't have a roommate. Castiel grabbed a pair of black coloured jeans. "These will do." He said and moved to the door.

On his way to the shower room he remembered what Dean had heard Crowley say yesterday. He reached into his pocket and grabbed out his phone. When he entered the room, he set his cloathing down and started to text Dean. "Shit, please Dean." He said aloud to himself.

Dean, we still on for breakfast? -CN

He waited for a reply, it was 2 minutes later, he read it quickly and then hopped into the shower.

Yeah! Of course man! Why wouldn't we be? -DW

"Thank God." He set his phone down. In the shower he just let all the thoughts in his mind cease to end, well, untill Crowley walked in. Crowley of course wasn't his real name, it was actually Fergus Crowley McLeod, but he never spoke about it, except for in a drunken haze.

Crowley walked in and set his cloathing down, he at the shower next to Castiel, sadly much to Castiel mind, there were no wall dividers. Crowley tuned the water on and then started to talking to Cas.

"So, kitten, about the deal." Crowley started, in his usual British accent. He leaned againts the wall and turned to face Castiel. "I mean, you don't have to do it." His voice had concern in it.

"If I don't, then you will, you're younger than me McLeod, you have more to live for!" Castiel replied staring at the shorter man.

"What more have I got to live for? Hm, you have your brother Lucifer, you do have Dean, don't you? I mean I assume you're trying to get into his pants? Am I not correct? I heard he is always a bottom kind of guy." Crowley stated.

Castiel thought for a minute, he wasn't about to allow Crowley to get an image of Dean below him, while he was in the shower. "You have a family to live for, you have a father and a mother, you have your sister Meg, and no I am not trying to, as you say "Get in Dean's pants." Okay."

Crowley didn't have enough time to respond, he was to lost in the thoughts of his family, the fact that he never told Castiel why he started doing drugs, was because his parents had died in a fire he could have prevented. By the time he was about to relpy Castiel was already dressed and leaving. When Castiel left Crowley just slid down the wall into a siting position, placed his hand into his hair and started to silently cry to himself. "You have to protect your brother Castiel, you don't know what he is getting himself into." He whispered to himself.

Castiel looked at his watch on his left wrist. "Okay, 7:25." He had five minutes to go meet Dean. He phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cassie, how are you? I dodn't see you since that incident yesterday." It was Lucifer, though he sounded to be in pain.

"I'm fine. Are you?" Castiel voice raised in concern, he was getting closer to the mess hall now.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. You sure you are okay?"

"Yes, I am perfectly fine. What are you doing Luci?"

"I uh, thought you were hurt." Lucifers voice deepend with sadness.

"No, I'm quite allright, hey, I'll talk to you at lunch okay? Right now I'm going to meet Dean."

"Oh, yeah, see you at lunch little bro!" His voice sounded more cheerful, as he hung up his end.

Castiel pressed the end key and slid his phone into his pocket. "Weird." He entered the mess hall and started to scan the room for Dean. He saw his wave an arm to signal Castiel. He walked over to Dean and sat on the other side.

"Hey Cas." Dean looked at Castiel, when he saw his shirt his mouth opened in aw. "No way! Black Sabbath, dude, everyone always says that you are some, nerdy guy who never speaks and has no luck getting laid, but bro, since I started speaking to you, I am really starting to feel the opposite oppinions!" He finished, but started to blush.

"Gee, uh, thanks Dean, wait, "no luck getting laid?" Castiel said in astonishment. "Wow no one must know me th-" He started untill Meg sat down next to him.

"Hey unicorn, what is a big man like you hanging out like a small man like Dean?" Meg said positioning herself onto Castiel's lap.

"Dude, I'm taller than him though!" Dean said.

"That's not what she/I ment." Castiel and Meg said in unison.

"Oh. OH. ohhhhh. Oh um..." Dean said starting to blush. Dean did look extreamly jealous at the way she looked at him, with those hungry eyes. She's not even a fairly inteligent life form.

"There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?"

Meg leaned down and started to kiss Castiel on the lips, Castiel kissed back, but only briefly.

"Meg, please not now, some other time okay?" Castiel beckoned.

"Crowley said you got the good stuff. I want it baby." Meg said with a suductive wink as she walked away.

Once she was gone, Dean said. "Whoa, dude! What was that!"

"I uh, nothing." Castiel replied calmly.

"How did she know that you were bigger than me? Did you seriously get laid before, I mean like bro, no uh virgin and touch for the very first times for you!" Dean joked.

"I have had as you say "gotten dirty" 13 times actually. Pizza Man." Castiel said with a slight blush.

"Pizza what?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, how about we just eat? Hmm?" Castiel suggested.

During first period Castiel was having some difficulty concentrating. This was very unusual for him. He raised his hand to go to the bathroom. Once he got there he looked at himself in the mirror, he looked different then he used to, his hair had grown some, and he started to have some peach fuzz.* Though his hair always looked pretty messy now, like he just gotten laid. He was bussy staring at himself that he didn't notice Sam walk in.

"Hey, Castiel, you alright?" Sam asked looking at Castiel in worry.

"What, oh yeah, I'm fine." Castiel smiled reasurringly as he walked past Sam. "See you later maybe!"

"Yeah, later Castiel." Sam responded.

On his way to the classroom, Castiel had gotten extreamly dizzy and had fainted. When he woke up, he found himself in his room again. This time Dean was by his side. Castiel looked at Dean's green eyes for a moment and whispered, "Dean I-" He was interuppted by a sudden impulse on Dean's behalf.

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better"

Dean hand leaned down to kiss Castiel, he locked his own lips onto Cas'. Castiel was caught by surprise, but soon leaned up into the kiss, causing Dean to moan, placing a hand into Deans hair. They broke apart only for Crowley to walk in.

"Crowley." Castiel said looking away from Dean, only replaying that moan, which was starting to cause his man parts to annoy him. "I'm sorry, uh, Dean was just asking me something. Okay Crowley, I'll speak with you in a second." With and objectifing huff, Crowley sat down in a chair arms crossed. Castiel turned to Dean, looking at eachother with lust and dialated eyes, Castiel smiled as Dean said.

"Yeah, thank you for demenstrating." Dean looked at Crowley.

"Crowley, what is it you wanted?" Castiel said looking at Dean still. Though he moved to sit down next to Crowley now.

"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear

Better yet, make your boyfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say his name ever again"

"Later Cas." Dean said heading to the door.

"Bye Dean." Castiel replied with a smile.

Once Dean had left Crowley looked at Castiel's crotch area to see that he was arroused. He motioned toward there and said. "So, kitten want me to help you relive that?"

"Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you, I want to be your boyfriend"

A/N: MWUHAHA I must cut it short, for I wont have internet for a week :/ Anyways, song is

Girlfriend, by Avril Lavigne

Though, modified by me, to fit the story :)

****************Picture reference to what Castiel looks like is my account profile picture!


End file.
